


Resistance Is Useless

by tomlenson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zerrie - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Baker!Harry, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Girl Direction, Lesbian Sex, One direction AU, artist!louis, boyxgirl, cute little vintage flats in London, girlxgirl, harry loves taking pictures and writing, louis is technically a painter, louis paints harry naked, louis' cat is awesome, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis’ pretty positive that spending her free time painting nude pictures (or what she would imagine) of her neighbor as something extremely wrong and will probably get in trouble if said person ever finds them.  Louis hardly thinks before she acts, and besides, she never expected the girl to actually talk to her and want to be friends.</p><p>Or the one where Louis is an artist who moves into a small flat and becomes infatuated with the girl in the building next to hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, came up with this idea, decided to write it. It's probably shit anyways.
> 
> I am nowhere close to associating with or own or something like that with One Direction. I just thought I should add this because I don't you people confused or getting the wrong impression.

Chapter One

                **Louis will always remember the day she moved into her new flat, and the very day she say _her_ for the first time**.  It was not some very important day she got the first glimpse.  It was just a regular Tuesday, just Louis living off her dead grandmother’s money and laying about the couch with a paintbrush in hand as she painted designs along her legs.  This was basically all she did anymore. With the largest share of the 6.5 million dollars (her $3,250,000 million because she’s the oldest, she obviously gets the most), her grandmother had left for her and her siblings; Louis moved to London and bought a vintage flat, complete with a balcony big enough for a chair and table and her art easel.

Louis likes to paint things.  It’s hardly impossible to not figure that out on your own.  She bought the flat, the expectations that she could finally do whatever she wanted and not have to answer to her mum afterwards.  (The place had two bedrooms, one for Louis’ studio.  A small kitchenette, with a bar splitting it off from the living room.  The bathroom is small, with a stand up shower and a toilet and sink.  The house is making up the colour scheme of white and light blues and greens and pinks and browns).  Louis has a tendency to find herself easily uninterested in things really fast – her attention span for one particular thing running _very_ short.  Even if she is watching her favourite show, she usually grabs a small can of paint and sits on the floor as she paints small designs into the coffee table.

It has just been something she did ever since she was little.  She had been the child who would take paint and finger paint the walls while her mother made lunch.  Louis would not call herself a trouble maker, she never did anything else like act out or hit and bite people; she was actually a very controlled little girl except for maybe the fact of her being very outspoken and sarcastic.  It was just what she was like, and her mum would not trade her for anyone else.  She was a great kid, very artistic and had a great personality; nonetheless, she was very pretty.

Louis never really seemed like the independent type, she always did stuff with her best friends, or hung around her little sisters.  Louis was never the type of girl to hide away in her room where no one would be able to talk to her for days on end.  She liked people; a very people person most would call her.  She loved to be around family and play with the littler kids and always helped her mum in the kitchen even though she was shit at even making a sandwich.

Moving to this new apartment had come to a surprise to everyone, how Louis just decided that she wants to leave Doncaster and move to the big city of London.  Her mum had supported her either way, paying for the small vintage like flat even though Louis insisted she paid for it herself with grandmas money, although, with the stubbornness that runs through the family, Louis had lost the battle.

It was three days after Louis had moved in that she saw her.

Louis had just finished making a tea and found herself walking to the little balcony to bask in the morning air, and maybe paint a little bit.  She liked the mornings; they were never too hot or too cold.   The air is always brisk, and perfect for a warm cup of tea and a simple sunrise drawing.

Louis had on one of her impossibly large jumpers on that could be worn as a dress, and just simple checkered pajamas shorts on underneath.  Louis has a great body if she must say so herself.  She never had been very insecure about herself, so she managed to live everyday with a smile.  As she placed her green coffee mug in the table beside her easel, she went back into the house to retrieve her painting supplies.

Louis had been walking through the balcony door, the hood of her jumper falling over her face as she did everything she could to not trip and drop the paint can.  She set up her little working station; placing the canvas up and putting the cup with lukewarm water for her paintbrushes beside her tea, and the paint on the ground for when she needed it.  It was when she stood up, to go sit down and start, the girl across in the other building was standing in her living room with a pen in her mouth and a book in her hands as she paced.  Louis could not believe it, the girl was breathtakingly beautiful, with her dark hair pulled up in a ponytail, and her long lanky looking body sporting a pair of joggers and a tank top, with an extremely oversized button-down over top.  Louis could hardly believe she stood wide eyed and frozen in the middle of her balcony.  She could feel herself tingle and knew that she may already be falling in love with a complete stranger; whether it’s just an infatuation or not, she did not care.

The girl looked up a little while after which had Louis squeaking and rushing to sit down hoping she had not been caught.  Although, if the girl had indeed seen her blatantly checking her out, the girl never came out to scowl her, so Louis tried everything to concentrate on the art piece in front of her.  It soon showed to being difficult as Louis’ hand was shaking unbelievably hard and she dunked her brushes in the tea more times than she can count on two hands.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

                **When Louis was younger and found such a strong fascination of something, she would tend to just draw that, and only that – along with what she feels about _it_.**   There was a time when her mum had come home with a small box in her hands with holes, and she had such a big smile on her face, even six year old Lottie was highly concerned.  Louis stood to his feet, wobbling ever so slightly as she made her way back to her mother in hopes to find out why she is getting _this_ excited of a box with holes.  As Louis drew near, her mother fell to her knees and demanded for Louis to “ _take the lid off sweetie_ ”, so that is what she did.  Once the lid was taken off, a small ball of fur squeaked and attempted a run, but Louis’ mum had taken it between her hands and held it out for Louis to take.  Louis hesitated, everyone would do the same if their mother was acting this odd for a ball of fur, but Louis must admit, and the ball of fur was awfully cute.  Louis took the fur from his mother hands and the small ball instantly unraveled itself and let off a small mewl.  That is what started her on the obsession to draw one thing and only one thing along with the feelings behind it.

Louis still had that kitten from years ago, it being much larger and far more irritating than it could have been as a kitten as instead of the little paw that bats her nose each morning, it’s a claw ripping at her nose begging to be fed.  Louis loves Ritz with everything she has, that cat has been through so much with her, and it’s literally been with her entire time she was growing up.

Louis awoke the next morning with Ritz pawing at her face and meowing for his owner to get up and retrieve his food.  Louis sighed and swung her feet to the side of the bed and pushed up, rubbing her eyes as she made her way for the kitchen with the cat padding along behind her.  Louis truly believed she could just live like this for the rest of her life, just her and her kitty.  She may not be the greatest with keeping her surroundings clean and she can barely cook anything unless it’s frozen pizza or a television dinner, but it’s good, and she really likes it.  She does not have a job, but she has the money to live off of for a long time and maybe in the long run she could find a small job that pays for her bills, but she is hoping by then she is able to sell her artwork for a good price.

Louis scoops a little cat food into Ritz’ dish and placed fresh water in his water bowl before going to the fridge to get a small glass of milk.  Louis wants to head to the small café at the corner of her block.  Apparently it’s supposed to be very good according to the couple people she ran into when she moved in two days ago.  Louis figured that if she was going to meet anyone, this would be a good way.

After she showers and blow dries her auburn fringe the way she likes, she heads to get dressed while Ritz sits on the bed and meows his opinion for what Louis is to wear that day.  The two finally agree on what she is to wear (black shorts, grey batman shirt, and a black and red plaid button down shirt), and with Ritz in her backpack, Louis was on her way for the small coffee shop.

Louis kind of felt bad for Ritz.  When Ritz had been the size of Louis’ palm, she was able to stick the small kitten in her jumper pockets or the pockets of her joggers and bring the kitten along with her wherever she went.  Louis liked having Ritz with her as much as she was able to manage.  The cat is her best friend, and she wants the cat to experience everything she does as well.  She might be crazy, but she hardly notices.   Louis has learned to blame it on her ADHD.  But see; now Ritz is hardly the tiny kitten she uses to be, therefore, bringing the animal along with her to even just the grocery store is extremely hard.  It genuinely breaks Louis’ heart and she can just image that when she leaves her calico at home, it breaks the cat’s heart as well.

Louis tried her best to walk smoothly and not jostle the bad too much to infuriate the animal, but it was difficult and Louis knew she was going to have to do her best to make it up later.  With a small, easy, adjustment, Louis pushed open the doors of the shop and she was instantly hit with a wave of the smell of coffee beans.  Louis has never been a huge fan of coffee, but she awfully loves the smell when it’s fresh.

Louis made her way for the counter and smiled at the darker man behind the counter tapping his fingers along to the music playing quietly.  When Louis reached the counter the man smiled and stood up straight, pressing a couple buttons on the register.

“Hi, welcome to _Coffee Emporium_ , what can I get for you?” the boy asked.

Louis looked up and shifted the bag a little when she could feel how the cat was moving and trying to find a much more comfortable position. Louis leant on her right leg, resting as her eyes flickered to the large menu hanging on the wall behind the barista, but Louis knew what she wanted and looking was just to distract herself and not make it seem like there really is a cat _in her bag_.

“Um, could I get a medium Yorkshire tea, black and with the bag in.” she answered and shot the kid another smile.  “And could I also get a blueberry muffin?”

The boy nodded as he punched in her order and told her the price right as she pulled out her wallet.  “The blueberry muffins are going to be a moment, would you mind waiting?  We can bring your tea and the muffin to you once it’s ready.”  The boy, who Louis learned later, was named _Zayn_ from the nametag pinned to his white shirt.

Louis nodded and turned, walking to a table off to the side and placed the bag delicately beside her chair.  She opened her bag and pulled her sketchbook from it along with a pencil, and did her best to shush Ritz up.  She decided on leaving the bag a little open for the cat to breath and went to a fresh page to start a new drawing. 

Louis likes to draw odd things.  Or she merely just draws _anything_.  Take right now for example.  Louis is drawing a close up, sideways view of a flower with the bold outlines of water (or in her sense, _blood_ ) dripping from someone over top and watching as it trails down a petal.  Unless it was painted, Louis would never admit that she imagines it a blood because she wants to make friends, not scare them away.

And soon, Louis hears the barista – _Zayn_ – yell to someone in the back to bring out her order, something about Zayn taking his break.  Louis was finishing up with the drawing when a cup was placed in front of her and a plate of a freshly baked muffin beside the cup.  Louis was startled nonetheless and she may have accidentally kicked out a foot at her bag and Ritz may hate her that night but she did not care because as she looked up at the person, she squeaked and her eyes widened.

The girl smiled.  “Hey, aren’t you the girl who just moved in next to my place but in the next building?” and _holy shit_ , it’s the girl taking up Louis’ art studio and she has never been more embarrassed in her life before until now.

With a scratch to the head, Louis mumbled a quiet,” _yeah_ ”, and went back to drawing.  Louis could feel the girl still standing beside her and watching her, and Louis’ cheeks flushed red because this is extremely embarrassing.

“Well, if you ever need anything, like not just in the store, but if you need a cup of sugar or something, just holler to me.” The girl smiled and bounced away, but stopped abruptly and turned on her heel.  “My name is Harry by the way, and it’s just Harry.”

Louis looked over and smiled.  “I’m Louis.” And the baker grinned and a dimple poked from her cheek, and she _fucking saluted_ Louis before going and disappearing into the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I get some feedback, please?


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

 **Louis hated grocery shopping**. Well, there is nothing really that  _wrong_  with grocery shopping; Louis just hates being around other people – usually.  Besides’ Ritz is far too big to be carrying the cat in her pocket any longer and it’s  _frustrating_.  When Louis was younger and used to go to the park with her mum or to the grocery store or out to a restaurant for a family dinner, Louis would carrying the small kitten in her pocket.  Johanna did not really mind to be honest, she thought it was cute how attached her daughter became with the little kitten.  People often do mistake her for a people-person.  She really is not.  Louis knows how to act kindly around people, always saying her hellos and giving people friendly hugs at family parties and socializing with the guests.  Louis just  _knows_  how to be a people-person without actually being one.  It’s kind of confusing.

Louis sighed and rested all her weight on the nearly full cart, dragging her feet along and sticking her bum out.  Louis was dead tired; she stayed up way too late the previous night on her laptop, doing what every girl does on their computer at four in the morning.  She barely got herself ready that morning, throwing on an overly large beige wool jumper and short denim shorts. If anything, Louis just pulled these from somewhere in her closet, or one of the large boxes labeled ‘ _clothes_ ’.  She never really got around to unpacking, or rather, she had not even attempted to unpack yet.  She was thinking of probably getting her best friend over to help her because if she has no motivation of any sort, it will not be finished at all and her house will just be filled with boxes.

Louis stood in the aisle with all the dairy products, just grabbing a cartoon of 2% milk because really, who wants to drink watered down milk?  Louis placed the milk into her cart and started off, not seeing where she was going as she ran right into someone else’s cart, apologies coming out of her in a rushed voice, her face heating up in embarrassment.

“It’s alright, really,” the person said, and Louis recognized that voice, she probably could anywhere.  The low drawl of the girl, filled with happiness with each word.  Louis looked up and her breath hitched immediately.  If her face was not red before, it definitely was now.  Louis pulled in her bottom lip, shifting uncomfortably.

“Sorry, I just – I wasn’t looking when I started to move again,” she stammered.

Harry laughed, running a hand through her bangs.

“Louis right, from the coffee shop?” she asked, and Louis answered with a nod.

“No, seriously, its fine, I’ve done that countless times before,” she reassured the smaller girl, and Jesus, she could not be anything more than perfect.  Because here Harry stood, her neighbour who also works in a  _fucking_  coffee shop is standing here wearing a white tee shirt and pink floral jeans and a matching beanie.  She looks stunning, even at this time of morning.

Louis ran a hand down her face, pulling her bottom lip down when it grazed over it.  She averted her eyes from the taller girl, trying to keep herself from blatantly checking her out.

“Well,” Louis heard Harry say, looking up and seeing Harry looking around the store. “I should get going. It was great seeing you again.” She smiled, a single dimple poking out again.

Louis nodded and watched as the curly haired girl walked off; pushing her own cart.

When she was positive that Harry was out of view, Louis groaned and smacked herself on the forehead, scolding herself the best should could because she could not have been anymore embarrassing or awkward, that was truly unbelievable.

With a sigh, Louis started walking again, finishing up with the last of her grocery shopping.

\---

Louis was exhausted by the time she made it home. Her arms ached from carrying all her groceries up to her room because two or more trips are for losers.

She lugged everything into the flat, being greeted by a mad Ritz who mewled for over ten minutes until Louis finished with unpacking all her groceries and pouring the cat a bowl of milk.

Louis knew the cat was absolutely spoiled rotten, but she loved it nonetheless.

She made her way into the living room where she took just a couple of steps before falling onto the couch and sighing loud, just wishing she could go back to sleep, but knew she would not be able.

She opted to watch some telly and paint later which turned into making herself a cuppa and grabbing a sketchbook so she could sketch and watch the telly at the same time.

It always happens, no matter how much she wishes she did not have to admit it, but she is just so passionate about her art that everything she does always ends in a sketchbook sitting in her lap or her on the terrace painting up the next best painting.

Louis sketched aimlessly, her focus more on the telly as an old rerun of Under the Dome plays which she has not seen.  Soon enough, her eyes started to become dopey, from her going to bed at four in the morning and waking up four hours later to go grocery shopping and hoping to beat the busy crowds.  She regrets that, really.  She was close to falling asleep right in the middle of a sketch, her arm propped against her folded knee and resting against her cheek, when a numerous amount of frantic knocks rang around the room.  Louis was startled from the hazy middle of awake and sleeping, a pencil line now drawing directly across the paper.  She groaned, hoping that the person on the other side of the door had a pretty good damn reason.

She failed to check the peep hole when she opened the door, causing her to be startled by a light body tackling her over.

She went to scream, but her mouth was filled with thick blond hair and the person on her started laughing hysterically.

“Perrie, get off me,” Louis groaned once she managed to remove most of her friend’s hair from her mouth.  The blond sat up, straddling Louis’ waist.

“Nice to see you, too, Louis,” she mumbled and stood, walking from the foyer and into the kitchen, not to long after a loud crash sounded.  Louis sighed and stood up, shutting and locking the door before making her way into the kitchen to find Perrie picking up the remnants of a tea cup.

“Seriously Perrie, you have been here for not even a minute and you have already managed to murder a tea cup?”  Louis exclaimed, grabbing a broom from the clip on the wall and rushing over to help pick up the ceramic.

Perrie rolled her eyes and backed off, letting Louis clean up the mess.

“On the contrary, that cup was going to fall soon anyway; it was right on the edge,” she defended herself, pouting and crossing her arms.  Louis knew she could not stay mad at her best friend, really, it was an honest mistake.

“So, is there any particular reason why you’re here?  Not that I don’t love you, but you know…”  Louis asked standing and throwing out the shattered tea cup and putting the broom away.  Perrie shrugged.  “I have to have a reason now to visit you?  What the hell is this, what are you?  Some big new hotshot with people lining up your doors all day now?” she teased and nudged her shoulder with Louis’.

Louis barked out a laugh, taking Perrie’s hand and pulling her friend into the living room.  “I was just wondering, and besides, I need some help unpacking anyways because we all know I won’t do it.”  Perrie nodded, laughing and pinching at her Louis’ arm playfully, which had the two girls on the floor and wrestling around like ten year olds.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait

Chapter Four

  Louis and Perrie had been going through and unpacking everything; starting in the kitchen, working their way through the living room, and then to Louis; bedroom.  It had been a pretty productive day actually.  Well, up until Perrie walked into her art room which shamelessly had a very _explicit_ picture of a girl which was sitting on the easel.  So yeah, now Louis is being sat on the couch, with Perrie pacing her way in front of the television.

  Louis honestly has never been so embarrassed in her life.  The time she wore white pants and came home to discover they were no long _just white_ , is probably not as embarrassing as this is.

  “Louis, I know you’re old enough to be doing such things with _other people_ , but you could have fucking warned me you were into nude paintings now.”  Perrie exclaimed, her hands flinging everywhere.  Okay, so Perrie may or may not be just as dramatic as Louis can be, but she is seriously making this into a much bigger deal than it really needs to be.

  Louis slouched against the couch, her arms crossing over her chest as she looked away with a pout, Ritz laying himself against Louis’ leg.  “You’re making this into a much bigger deal than it needs to be.”

  “What do you expect?  My best friend is drawing naked woman, I’m going to ask questions!”  Perrie exclaimed and threw her hands up into the air.  Louis rolled her eyes and huffed, blowing a piece of fallen hair from her face.  Perrie glared at her friend, obviously not done with this conversation, but seeing as she did not want to frustrate her friend to a far extent, she just left it.

  Perrie sighed and flopped down beside Louis, leaning over and resting her head on Louis’ shoulder.

  “The girl though…” Perrie coughed into her fist, and Louis raised an eyebrow in questioning, waiting for Perrie to continue on.  “The girl, she was pretty hot though, and that’s coming from your straight friend.”

  Louis erupted into laughter and pinched at Perrie’s side which had the girl squeaking and jumping at Louis, wrestling her off the couch.  Much like earlier, the two best friends wrestled around again, minding the hair and boobs (“ _Those are off limits, unless you’re a lesbian and I can touch them_ ” Wise words of Louis.).

  As the two continued to fool around, screaming ever so often or catcalling the other, they failed to notice the other girl in the other flat, watching with such interest and curiosity – and just a little confused in the sense of; she thought Louis was not with anybody.

+++

  Louis finally managed to kick Perrie from her house, and almost did she feel relieved at this.  She loves Perrie, she honestly does, but the girl who is extremely hyperactive at all minutes of the day can be a little too much – only sometimes, because Louis would be considered a hypocrite if she tried to state otherwise.  Louis stood to her feet and dragged herself to her kitchen, looking to probably make her something to eat.

  She walked out of the room with a bowl of crisps and a cuppa, when she heard a soft whisper of her name being called.  Louis stood confused, looking down to Ritz who weaved herself in between Louis’ legs and meowing softly.   Louis hummed and continued on, plopping herself on the couch and placing the bowl on her stomach and munching happily; however, after a little while, she heard her name being called once again and a couple more times in a singsong voice before she finally stood up and started for the balcony.

  A large smile graced her face when she finally noticed the tall brunette leaning against her balcony across the way with a plate of cookies in her hand.

  “Hey neighbour.”  Harry smiled and stretched out her arms so the plate sat on Louis’ balcony railing.  “Would you like a cookie?”

  Louis just stood and stared for a little while, her eyes scanning over the curly haired girl, a little confused and curious before hesitantly stepping forward and taking a cookie between her tiny fingers.

  “No worries, I didn’t poison them.”  Harry giggled and took a cookie herself and nearly inhaling the entire thing in one bite.

  Louis watched on with curious eyes, widening at how large Harry’s mouth grew around the baked treat.  Her mind wandered, wondering what this other woman could do with that mouth.  But with Louis staring, Harry’s mouth curled into a smirk, her body shifting weight from one foot and to the other.  Louis’ heart began to beat faster, her nerves eating away at her insides.  She was caught and it was only a matter of time before Harry figured out Louis’ insane stalker tendencies.

  Louis took a step back and coughed into the back of her hand, trying her best to avoid Harry’s eyes, however, the younger girl grinned as she watched the elder blush and stumble a little.  Harry found it incredibly adorable, how this petit girl looked with red cheeks and a bitten swollen bottom lip, really, Harry is attracted to such an adorable girl.

  “Well Lou, it was great talking with you and sharing cookies, even if I’m the only one who ate any cookies,” Harry giggled at Louis’ pout.  “But it seems to be the time for me to head off to work.  I took a late shift tonight for a family issue today…”

  Louis watched on as Harry rambled.  It drew Louis curious as the girl spoke about her life in such a personal manor to a person who they spoke nearly a couple words this time and in the café.  And Louis might be in love, no one has proof of it.  Harry was so cheerful, always with a smile on her face each time Louis sees her.  She’s beautiful, god awfully gorgeous and Louis feels graced each time she is in presence of the girl.  It’s extraordinary, how Louis feels so drawn to the brunette and how easily her day perks up whenever she sees her.

  Louis knows she’s screwed, in every way, but she is willing to let this girl completely take over her life if it means she can remain.


End file.
